Dark Illusion
by lionesshunter
Summary: Sakura is living with Sasuke and Itachi, also with a annoying fish. Sasuke doesn't care about Sakura- well doesn't show it- , but what about now? Itachi is their teacher at school, Naruto their new neighbor, what else could go wrong, right? Plenty.
1. Paranoid Much?

Childhood friends, eh

Childhood friends, eh? That means nothing to me, I thought. The red blush on my face was staining my cheeks; I couldn't stop my heart from beating so fast either. I lied, it meant everything to me. From the moment we met, I have always felt something with you, silly huh? Not really, well not to me anyway. There was always a dark illusion between us, you never really paid much attention to me.

I only every stayed with your brother, not you, I thought that's what you wanted. You said something to me that made my face hot red. I couldn't get it out of my mind either, I am such a... dork, but a dork in love with her childhood friend. _I, Sakura will make this year our best!_

I woke up, I confessed to Sasuke again. I looked at my clock, five o' nine. I had some time left, I had to wake up Itachi at around five twenty five. Why not get ready for school? This is my last year of high-school. But the only thing is that Itachi is my teacher, he told us he got a job... but he spilled the beans last night at dinner. Sasuke and I started to choke on our food, Itachi started to cry from laughing at our reactions.

I rolled my eyes, living with the Uchihas' was on adventure for sure, I can tell you that. I got out of my bed slowly, I shared a room with Itachi and I was not supposed to wake him just yet. I quickly tip-toed towards the bathroom, I always had my spare uniform hanging in the bathroom, along with my girl necessities. I look down at my toothbrush and grimaced... Itachi used my toothbrush again to clean his stupid fishbowl.

I looked out of the bathroom, eying Itachi with smug grin on his face while he was sleeping. But beside him was his clean fishbowl and I could have sworn I shall his fish smirk. I rolled my eyes again- I was doing that a lot lately -I was officially losing it.

Once I was done with changing into my uniform, I grabbed a spare toothbrush from my basket under the sink and started to brush. After I finished I turned the light out and looked at the clock again, five twenty one. So I silently went towards my bed and sat there waiting for the clock to strike five twenty five. I did my finger dance; I moved my index finger up, down, up and down. I got bored after the the first two minutes.

I stooped to low and went towards Itachi's bed, silently watching the smirking fish Itachi called Eddie, yeah he is that weird. He looked a lot like that Naruto kid from last year at school. I looked back at the clock impatiently, five twenty four. I was about to crack until it turned five twenty five, I prayed a thanks and started to wake up the bum, a.k.a. Itachi.

Itachi is an excellent cook I discovered, I finally noticed, I was just about to compliment him, but Sasuke came down the stairs with a bang. Making my heart skipped a beat, while Itachi just rolled his eyes. I was also about to say something about his gracefulness, but he told me to shut up before I could speak. He was grumpy today, what a way to start the day Sasuke, bravo.


	2. Breakdown

Once Itachi announced he was leaving Sasuke ran up stairs, while I sat their confused

Once Itachi announced he was leaving Sasuke ran up stairs, while I sat their confused. So I went to clean up the table and once I went into the kitchen I almost dropped my plate, Eddie Itachi's fish was in there, creepy. I shuddered and tried to ignore the death glare I was getting from the stupid fish. Then I heard a ring from the front door, so I dropped the dishes in the sink and started to run the water and let the bubbles start up.

Once I got to the door, I was surprised; it was that Naruto kid from last year. So I whipped my hands on a near by jacket and shook his hand being polite, since he had his extended towards me.

"Um, hi there. Can I do something for you?" I said, wondering what he was doing on my front porch. He blushed, I noticed and that just made me have a giggle fit.

"Um, Sas- Well, where should I start... I am your ne- new neighbor. And I was looking for Sasuke, but I didn't know you were here." he said softly, I could hardly hear him.

I looked at his hand bag, his school hand bag, which had a frog key chain. I started my giggles again, what a guy. Naruto was a senior last year, but got held back, so he is trying to finish this year, but Sasuke is his tutor we found out from Itachi at dinner yesterday.

"Well, I kind of live here... And Sasuke is up-stairs, so please do come in." I said and he jumped inside the door, looking into the kitchen, scratching his head.

"I-I think your sink is full... wait overflowing, yes that is a good word." he said, which made me have a little brain-fart. _The sink you idiot!_

I ran into the kitchen struggling to turn the water off, though once I did I feel backwards landing on Sasuke, who currently just entered the kitchen, knocking Eddie the fish off the counter and into his hair. I blushed in embarrassment, how could it get any worse? Just then Naruto slipped and fell on me, squishing my-self and Sasuke together. Yet, surprisingly I saw a hint of blush Sasuke's face. I looked down to where he was staring and found two buttons opening my shirt up, flashing off my chest.

Then I saw a camera flash, wondering where that came from. Guess who?! Itachi, he was up to no good.

"Itachi?! I thought you left for sc- work." I said, trying to calm down, I was going to wring his neck once I got out of my position. Naruto got up wobbling trying not to slip again, but he failed and took Itachi down with him.

"Hahahaha, this is too good," Itachi said rubbing it in," I did, but I came back once I saw Blondie here coming up towards the porch."

Sasuke and I rolled our eyes at the same time, still with some blush on his face. What is up with him lately? He has seen me like this and worse plenty of times, why now of all times?

"Itachi, go die. Naruto get up and get towels from the bathroom, the second door up-stairs. Sakura button up your shirt and get this damn fish out of my hair." Sasuke ordered bluntly, making me uncomfortable, but everyone did as he said, except Itachi of course.

I grabbed the fish out of his hair first, stupid Eddie.

After that incident, I chased Itachi, trying to get the camera and smash it, erasing the evidence of this morning. In the process, I knocked over Eddie again, making me slip bringing down Itachi. I fell on top of him, laughing; I was almost out of breath. Naruto was up-stairs with Sasuke, he was showing the house to him, he would be over here a lot, so why not?

I helped Itachi up and picked up the glass I spilled and I put more water in it. Then Itachi picked up Eddie and put him in there, just for now, we were too lazy to put him in a spare fishbowl. The other one smashed into pieces, making the floor as Naruto would call it, 'Shiny'.


	3. Honeysuckle

The weeks passed, Naruto was our new family member now, he spent way too much time with us

The weeks passed, Naruto was our new family member now, he spent way too much time with us. He would spend the night, with permission from his guardian and Itachi, for at least three days straight. We would walk to school together, walk back from school, go to dinner, etc. He was now basically an Uchiha, like me.

He told us his life story, about the pervy frog man he lived with. Then I realized why he wore so much green and orange and had many frog key chains. Though, after dinner, we would have to study together. Naruto's grades were getting better compared to last year, and he got a girl friend. Hinata, a transfer student, though I haven't met her yet.

Today was just Sasuke and I, boring... Naruto always started the conversations and Sasuke would finish them, while I just listened. But the best thing that could ever happen to me happened! Eddie, Itachi's fish died! Finally, he was creepy. Though, he is getting a new one sometime next week, yippee!

I shivered; Sasuke was ignoring me and avoiding me. I couldn't put my finger on it... WHY!? Was it me, Naruto, Itachi or Eddie's death? Nah. I was letting my thoughts spill out of my mouth; he heard every word I just thought...

He clinched his fist, mumbling something, I froze. He turned around and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the woods, near the park. I was surprised, but I kept up with Sasuke, trying to escape his grip. Then he stopped, making me gasp, we were surrounded by bushes and bushes of honeysuckle... my favorite snack.

"I-I wanted to show you this for weeks, but..." he said, but didn't continue. He was blushing madly, making my face red hot, just like in my dream a few weeks ago. My stomach wouldn't stop producing butterflies, making me feel a little sick, but nervous.

"T-t-thank y-you." I walked up to him, without thinking, and I kissed him on the cheek and stepped closer to the honeysuckle, picking the petals and savoring the taste.

He put his hand of his red cheek that I just kissed, and then he turned around making a noise, that sounded like, "Feh." I sighed, I was scared alone, both nervous... alone.

"Mmmhmm..." I said, I loved honeysuckle very much, and never would love any other snack as much as I do them. He apparently, was too involved with them, smelling and tasting them.

"H-hey Sasuke. Do you know what time it is? I think Itachi might be home with his new fish." I tried to slither my way out of the heated situation. He nodded and held my hand, guiding the way out of the woods. My face heated up, hotter, well I think, then the sun.


	4. Surprises

Once we got home, we were rained on with confetti and silly string

Once we got home, we were rained on with confetti and silly string. Duh, my birthday was today... so that's why Naruto was gone and Sasuke took me out. This was a Surprise... Then a fish was shoved in my face.

"Happy birthday, Sakura! Meet Kisame!" Itachi basically screamed every word that came out of his mouth. I looked at the blue fish, he was cute, Kisame. I smiled, he was much better then Eddie.

"Thanks Itachi." I said, while giving him a hug and he returned it. I caught a glimpse of Sasuke and his expression, what was it... jealousy? I shook my head and let go of Itachi, grabbing Kisame. I mentally kicked my-self, Sasuke wasn't in love with me, yes he loves me, but he is not in love with me. I was getting way too cocky, and I needed to settle down and celebrate. I was finally eighteen, an adult, and ready to be done with high-school.

Then I saw a face behind Naruto, I was guessing she was his girl friend, and yes she was indeed I found out later.

After the party, Itachi crashed with Naruto on the couch, both snoring. I rolled my eyes at the site I saw, on Naruto's shoes- which was on the edge of the couch- was Sasuke, holding on with a tight grip, asleep. A few friends from school came over, but didn't stay long and Hinata went home with them for a sleepover, which I denied to go to. Jiraiya said Naruto could spend the night again, he and our principle Tsunade were 'going out', for god knows how long.

Everyone had a great time, we laughed, talked and played many different games and watched a movie. But Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto fell asleep quickly, I think like ten minutes after the movie even started. Well, they must be tired, they spent the month, I heard, planning this party and everything. I feel... loved.

I jumped; Sasuke fell off of Naruto's shoe and to the cold ground. I giggled, they were just too funny. So I ran up stairs, took Itachi's blanket, my blanket and Sasuke's blanket off our beds and ran back down.

I put Itachi's on his back, so he wouldn't be cold. Mine on Naruto's stomach, which had Itachi's foot on it and Sasuke's blanket on him, over his shoulders and onto his back.

I stood up, but face planted, then I looked back blushing, having blood come out of my nose from the fall of course...

Sasuke grabbed my ankle and wouldn't let go, he looked so tempting right now. There were butterflies in my stomach now, fluttering around making me red hot and sweaty.

This was a surprise, the birthday party was a surprise and the honeysuckle trip was a surprise... as was Kisame, but that is different.


	5. Ice

The next morning I woke up with Sasuke's hand still around my ankle, but I managed last night to steal some of Itachi's blanket so I wouldn't be cold

The next morning I woke up with Sasuke's hand still around my ankle, but I managed last night to steal some of Itachi's blanket so I wouldn't be cold. But I ended up taking him and the blanket, so he was beside me, hugging me and snoring. This didn't bother me at all, I was used to it, sometime Itachi would end up in my bed- since we share a room and all- and I would just sleep soundly.

Itachi groaned and stretched, taking his arm off of me, he got up and went up-stairs. I pretended to be asleep until I heard the up-stairs bathroom door close. I peeked out, looking to see if the coast was clear, and it was so I struggled to get up, slipping my ankle out of Sasuke's hand. I succeeded and ran up-stairs too, meeting Itachi in a towel at our bedroom door.

"Good Morning!" I said and he just nodded, walking past me getting something from Sasuke's room. When he walked out of there I saw a birthday present, wrapped in pink and yellow ribbons. I opened the box and held up a pair of ice skates.

"Once again, Sakura! Happy birthday! We are going ice skating at noon, so get ready!" He yelled, making me close my eyes and sigh, I was bad at ice skating, and he knew it.

After about an hour Sasuke and Naruto woke up and started making their way up-stairs and look at the skates I was staring at on my bed.

"So he gave them to you? Or did you find them?" I heard Sasuke ask, but his eyes weren't in contact with mine, making my heart settle down just a little.

"Oh, these?" I held them up and he nodded, "Yeah, Itachi gave them to me. Apparently we are going ice skating at noon and it is currently..." I said, looking at the clock on my night stand. "Eleven twenty four, so we better get ready."

"Damn, I wanted breakfast..." Naruto said, "Hey Sakura-Chan, would it be ok if Hinata came?" He blushed by just saying her name, my giggles started again.

"Sure, Naruto why not? It would be good if I am not the only girl there. Is she... you know... good at skating?" I asked him, but he scratched his head, grinning. "Dear lord, I suck..." I said, falling back on the bed.

We were in the rink, tying our skates, Hinata had done hers already. I looked at my feet, they... no comment, I can't skate for my life.

"You ready?" I heard Itachi say, he had an evil grin on his face. My face went pale, of all the things for my birthday!

"Uh, I-I..." I said, I was going to get him for this.

"Leave her alone Itachi, she obviously isn't ready. Here, I know what, you guys go on ahead, and I'll do her skates." Sasuke said, making my heart jump and then my face turned tomato red once he knelt down to tie my skates.

Once he was done, he offered his hand to me and I took it. "T-thanks." I said quietly.

I got cold quickly; I only had on a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Then something was on my head, I took it off and looked to see what it was. It was Sasuke's sweatshirt, I blushed, he was being way too sweet to me! I squealed- mentally of course, I didn't want Sasuke or anybody else to think I was a freak-, this was, by far the best birthday ever!

"Are you going to stand there all day? Or put it on?" I heard Itachi say from afar, making me get a little pissed. Just ruin the moment Itachi, thank you. I put it on, and I was perfectly warm, his navy sweatshirt... smelled so good. Like, what a minute, is that smell tomatoes?

"Come on Sakura-Chan!" I heard Naruto say, he was skating backwards, I think showing off to Hinata, who was spinning in a small, tight circle.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, but once I got there -after about three minutes of stumbling-, I waited for Hinata to stop spinning. "Hey, Hinata... will you teach me how to spin? Or just skate and not fall?" I asked, very embarrassed.

"S-sure thing." She said, and told me to watch her. I nodded, but she fell on Naruto who wasn't watching where he was going, making me giggle. They were both very red and were frozen, like statues, just gazing in each others eyes. I sighed, I lost my sensei...

"Um, Sakura I can teach you how to skate." Sasuke said, then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was now boiling hot, and the butterflies in my stomach were back.


	6. Don't Panic!

I was holding hands with Sasuke in the car and my heart wouldn't stop beating so hard. I became his girlfriend at the ice rink... I know I don't believe it either! One minute I was learning how to skate and the next he asked me if I liked him. I lied at first, but I thought about it and yelled out my feelings for him and he just smirked. Itachi approved and screamed to the entire ice rink we were now a couple. Naruto and Hinata sighed and Naruto gave me a 'finally' look.

Sasuke was sitting there, cool as a cucumber, and not even a hint of red on his face, only that sexy smirk of his! But I screamed in my head over and over again... I win!

Once we got home he let go of my hand, to unlock the door and open it. My hand was now cold, and I wanted his touch back, it felt too good. I walked inside, but I didn't expect what I saw. I was blown away; I couldn't believe it, not one bit.

Mrs. Uchiha was sitting on our couch, waiting apparently for is, my stomach started to twist... wasn't she supposed to be, um gone? Sasuke turned around to see why I stopped, but he did too, right in his tracks, dropping the house keys he was holding. Itachi rolled his eyes, he knew about this, thanks for telling us Itachi, both Sasuke and I thought.

"Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura... I'm home!" She squealed, hugging me, grabbing Sasuke and then signaled for Itachi to join. But he just stood there, with a death glare looking straight at her. I patted her back with a weird look on my face, stretching over her shoulder I looked at Sasuke's face, which was in complete shock. She finally released us and I quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand, but hiding it behind our backs, so she wouldn't notice.

"Get out of my house woman." Itachi said, with a frown on his face, he hated his mom. But his mother, shockingly, turn her head and simply said 'no.'

"M-mom, seriously, you should leave." Sasuke said, making me feel awkward and out of place... yeah definitely out of place. Sasuke started squeezing my hand, hoping to make me relax, but it made me wince a little making Itachi and Mrs. Uchiha look at me. I just stayed quiet trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, though I caught a glimpse of Itachi's eyes, they were full of hate and sadness. Then from the corner of my eye, I spotted Sasuke looking pale.

Mrs. Uchiha left after that silence, she had gotten a phone call and left without saying a word. Though I saw her smirk as she looked back at Sasuke and I holding hands. I winced again, she must of found out, but Sasuke soon let go of my hand, making me pout... mentally.

He ran upstairs, followed by Itachi, making me feel very alone, my hand was once again cold. I sighed, taking off my jacket, they owed me an explanation. I thought she was gone... like gone gone. But I looked around the room, it was filthy, socks, pizza crusts, cups, some forks, etc. But what caught my attention the most was that Kisame was swimming in his fishbowl, happily grinning- if you saw his face, you would agree with me- which was quite refreshing. Then I looked at what Kisame was swimming around... a noodle- Naruto is so dead- but I stuck my fingers in there and took the noodle out. I walked into the kitchen and threw it away, starting to clean, Itachi and Sasuke needed some space, that was for sure.

It was around five o' clock and neither of them came down acknowledging her, not one bit. She had cleaned for two hours, the house was now sparkling. Now she had to make dinner and set the table, easy enough. She grabbed Kisame and placed him in the kitchen to keep her company. Then she grabbed some vegetables from the fridge and some sauce. Then she grabbed two pans and a knife and cutting board. Then she filled one pan with the correct amount of water and started to it boil after placing it on the stove. Then she picked up the smaller one and poured the sauce in it and let it sit. Now she grabbed the vegetables and washed them, getting any dirt or whatever off of 'em.

After that she started chopping, making Kisame hid, I guess he doesn't like things chopping and then I shrugged. Once I was done with the vegetables, I placed them in a bowl and turned my attention to the now boiling water. I got out some spaghetti noddles from the cabinet and crunched them in the water, turning the heat to medium. Then I looked at the sauce, that's heat was placed on low, it was even steaming so I let it sit.

Then I got some plates and of forks and knives out and set the table beside our kitchen. I got some glasses and filled them with ice, ignoring the look Kisame gave me, he was pissed for some reason.

Then I put a extra fork in the boiling water and came up with slimy noddles, knowing it was ready, then I looked at the sauce, it was steaming. Good it was ready; I drained the water from the pan and left the noddles to sit a minute after I took the sauce off and turned the stove off completely. Then I put the sauce on the table and then the noddle after, but I slightly got burnt from carrying such hot things without protection, I am really stupid aren't I? Then I grabbed the vegetables and organized them to fit on the table, and then I clapped, happy. All was left to was to get the boys to come down, good god I hating doing this, but here goes nothing.

I jogged up the stairs and knock on both of their doors, both opening showing depressed boys. I rolled my eyes and starting to jump up and down.

"Whats up with you?" They both said, becoming a bit confused, but I shook my head.

"Dinner is ready." I said, hoping to get a reaction, but what I got wasn't what I wanted.

"Not hungry." They both said, turning around, but I caught them just in time. I grabbed them by their ears, hearing them yell 'ow.' or 'bah.' with every step I took.

"You are going to eat, I made it and I want you to get a full stomach, then you can sulk." I said, I was angry and I thought at how they were being jerks. Then I threw them at the table and told them to sit and they did so. I smirked, I win.


End file.
